


Beautiful (working title)

by ChansawTrash



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Gay, Martha dunnstock - Freeform, My First Fanfic, jason dean - Freeform, veronica Sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChansawTrash/pseuds/ChansawTrash
Summary: Veronica is super gay for Heather Chandler





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica Sawyer slips into the bathroom before noticing Mrs.Flemming and two of the Heathers. A loud wretching noise is heard before she hears Mrs.Flemmings voice,  
  "…and Heather," she started, "Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting, but you're late for class."  
  "Heather wasn't feeling well, we're helping her." Chandler replied smoothly, barely acknowledging the teacher's existence. Veronica watched as the gorgeous blonde absentmindedly tapped her fingers against the granite countertop she was leaning against.  
   "Not without a hall pass you're not," Flemming started sternly. Heather Chandler looked up with an annoyed expression. Veronica flinched at the dangerous look in Chandler's grey eyes. In an instant she pulled out her diary and scribbled a hall pass for her and the heathers in some random teacher's handwriting. "A week's detention." Mrs.Flemming stated hands folded across her chest.  
  "Um. Actually Mrs.Flemming, all four of us are out on a hall pass." Veronica darted from behind the teacher awkwardly. Mrs.Flemming stared at her while taking the page out of her hands. "Yearbook Committee…" Veronica trails off awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck.  
  "…I see you're all listed, hurry up and get where you're going." Mrs. Flemming huffs leaving the bathroom. With that, The mythic bitch herself stares veronica dead in the eye before deciding to make her way over. As she moves forward, Mcnamara follows her without second thought. As she walk slowly towards her, Veronica's mind couldn't help but wander to how gracefully she moved, or how her skirt swayed . Soon enough, she was face to face with the Heather Chandler, whose eyes were narrowed suspiciously at her. **_  
_**  


**_VERONICA’S POV_ **

  I swallowed harshly as Heather leaned closer to me to grab the page from my hand. God, her. Perfume was so intoxicatingly sweet.

  “This is an excellent forgery,” she said to me after examining the paper in front of her, “who are you?” she asked leaning towards me again this time her eyes were fixed firmly on me.

  “Um..Veronica, Uh.. Sawyer” I stammered awkwardly. “I crave a boon.”

  “What boon?” She leaned towards me again with an arched eyebrow.

   _‘Let me kiss you’_ I thought before responding. “Let me sit at your table, just once, no talking necessary. If people think that you guys tolerate me, they'll leave me alone.” I rushed out in one breath.

  All three heathers just scoffed a laugh and looked at me with disbelief.

  “Before you answer I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes.” I added hopefully.

  “What about prescriptions?” Duke finally added only to have Heather Chandler snap her head back irritatedly.

  “Shut up Heather!” Chandler commanded.

  “Sorry Heather.” Duke responded and shut her mouth.

  “For a greasy little nobody you do have good bone structure.” Chandler stated as she cupped my jaw. I could feel my face heat up at the contact. Soon enough she let me go, only to be replaced by Mcnamara tracing a line in the center of my face.

  “And a symmetrical face, if i took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull I'd have matching halves,” She smiled at me sweetly before continuing, “that's very important!”

  “Of course you could stand to lose a few pounds.” Duke added bitterly, waving towards my stomach. I put my hands on my stomach self consciously.

  “Ya know girls?” Chandler spoke softly, “This could be beautiful.” she says gesturing towards my face with her perfectly manicured nails.  “Mascara,” She says brushing a piece of hair out of my face, “maybe some lip gloss… and we're on our way.” At this point she runs her finger over my bottom lip, and I shiver.

  “Get this girl some blush,” she looks back at Duke while running her hand over my cheek. “and Heather I need your brush.” Then her fingers are in my hair.

  “Let's make her beautiful.” She cocks her head to the side staring at me with both hands on her hips. The other Heathers agree nodding while paraphrasing chandler's last statement.

  “Ok?” Heather looks at me awaiting her answer.

  “Okay!” I respond dumbly, not sure how I would even deny a request by her.

 

_*RING RING RING*_

 

“I have to get to class!” I suddenly shout freaking out. I snap shut my diary and turn on my heels to dart to class. Of course, in seconds heather's hand is on my shoulder and she turns me back.

  “Chill, loser.” She laughed before walking around me and shutting the bathroom door. “Take off your shirt..” she says nonchalantly while looking through her bag for something. I stood slack jawed for a second staring at her, for awhile, unable to comprehend her sentence.

  “Hello?” she snaps her fingers at me, “Take you shirt off and put this on.” She throws me a blue blazer and white button up. My face flushed with embarrassment, when she quirked an eyebrow at me questioningly. She opens her mouth like she's about to speak but then laughs at, the other two heathers follow suit.

  To avoid further humiliation, I proceeded to shut my mouth and get dressed like a normal human being. I occasionally have to shoo off the thoughts heather chandler, and she doesn't make it any easier when she leans over the granite counter to apply mascara. I froze for a second staring at her with my mouth agape, my eyes following her legs up until the point where skirt rides up. ‘ _I’m so gay..’_

Quickly I avert my eyes and continue getting dressed and pray to God the other Heathers hadn't noticed. Thankfully, they stood at their places on either side of Heather, staring blankly at the mirror with the occasional conversation. Once I was completely dressed from blazer to knee high socks.

  “So,” I start and pause when all three of their heads whip towards me “how do I look?” I finish nervously.

  “Great!” Mcnamara smiles, “You're so pretty now!”

  “Your face is severely lacking, you're gonna need a heavy load of makeup” Duke hissed at me after giving me a once over. I glanced at myself in the mirror before looking up at Chandler.

  “Chin up Babe,” she remarked and my brain momentarily stopped functioning at the pet name, especially since I expected some sort of bite with her comment, “You look way better than Duke when her face is covered with makeup.” She chuckles with Mcnamara not far behind. Duke scowls and half-heartedly laughs at the joke.

  It takes 15 minutes to finish my makeup and hair and when they're done it's 5 minutes till passing period for my 3rd class of the day. As soon as we're about to exit the bathroom Heather Chandler sets her hand on my shoulder,

  “So, how's it feel looking like hell on wheels?” She asks

  “It feels beautiful.” I respond straightening my blazer again.

  “Great, now haul ass to your next period, you're gonna be late loser.” She chuckles before walking out. I watch her as she leaves the bathroom with her minions at her sides and can't help but wonder if she knows we have our next class together.

  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfic ever.   
> Constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

  For the last week or so, Veronica has been has been jumping to the beck and call of none other than Heather Chandler. Whether she needed a forgery or a $1.78 bag of Corn Nuts,Veronica would make sure she got it. Tonight, She had been invited to her very first sleepover with the Heathers. 

  She groaned in frustration as she scoured her drawers for some decent pajamas. Just then, her phone buzzed. She glanced at the illuminated screen and saw it was from Duke.  _ ‘Be ready in 15 mins.’ _

  “God Dammit!” She swore under her breath, grabbing some blue dinosaur pajamas. “Hopefully, they don't say anything.” She voiced her thoughts. After Ten minutes of brushing her hair and daydreaming,until she was brought into reality by Heather blaring her horn. Hurriedly, she grabbed her diary, pen, and bag, before darting down the stairs.

  “What took you so long?” Duke asked as soon as Veronica shut the car door, “God knows you don't have any friends.” Veronica didn't shoot back a snide comment, instead she just scoffed and buckled her seatbelt. 

  “What do you guys do at sleepovers?” Veronica asked quietly, halfway through the ride.

  “Haven't you been to a sleepover before?” Duke responded with her own question.

  “Well, Yeah..” Veronica trailed off unsure if she should continue, “with Martha, all the time.” Heather doesn't respond after that, instead she just glanced at her while giving her a dirty look. 

  The rest of the ride was silent, with the occasional tapping of Heather's dark green fingernails on the steering wheel. 

 

**_Veronica's POV_ **

 

  When we pulled up to Heather's house I was awestruck, I knew it was going to be big but three stories? We made it to the door and Heather let herself in and walked up the stairs. I followed her in quietly, shutting the door on my way in. When we got inside of Heather's room, I couldn't help but laugh out loud. 

  “What are you laughing at?” Chandler asked pausing the T.V. 

  “Your room…” I started, “I didn't expect it to be so..um, Red.” With that the other Heathers started laughing too, probably at me.

  “Your room isn't color coded?” Heather Mcnamara asked as if in shock. Heather Duke just gasped exaggeratedly and put her hand over her chest. 

  “Oh, shut up!” I laughed. Chandler rolled her eyes, smiled, and patted the spot on her bed that was next to her. My heart fluttered when she smiled at me, stupid crush. I hadn't even realized I was staring at her until she started snapping her fingers at me.

  “Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast or something Veronica?” She asked, “Don't you know how to sit down?” My face reddened for like the millionth time since meeting Heather, when she questioningly cocked an eyebrow at me. I climbed over Mcnamara's small figure and filled the space next to Chandler. 

  “So, what are we watching?” I asked laying my head on an unused pillow by the foot of her bed. 

  “The Princess Bride!” Heather Mcnamara shouts happily.

  “Nooo!” I groaned in protest. Every single Heather in the room turned to glare at me.

  “How can you not like The Princess Bride?” Chandler gasped in mock offence. 

  “I'm surprised you even have an opinion on what we're doing,” Duke complained loudly, “Why now?” 

  “Well, why don't you like it Veronica?” Mcnamara asked me sweetly. 

  “I do like it,” I let out a frustrated huff, “You know what, forget I said anything play it.” Mcnamara nodded at me and reached for the remote, while Duke grumbled a response.

  “But, why don't you wanna watch it?” She continued to question me.

  “I watch it all the time with Martha,” I said rolling my eyes, “it's not a big deal, just play the movie.” The Heather's on the floor nod and look back to the T.V.

  “I say we play truth or dare.” Chandler pretty much commanded, “Get in your pajamas, I'm gonna get in the shower.” With that the she got up from her spot on the bed and left me with the other two Heathers. 

  Duke got up instantly to cut off the T.V. and grab her bag. McNamara had her bag next to her and pulled out fuzzy yellow pajamas. By the time I started stripping, Both Heathers were clad in extremely fuzzy pajamas with their respective colors.

  Soon enough all three of us were in our pajamas in a circle on the floor. Nobody paid any attention to Heather as she walked in from the bathroom. When I finally looked up at her, I nearly choked on my spit. She was standing by her large vanity mirror, in red robe that revealed much more than her plaid skirt.   

  She moved her body between mine and Dukes before speaking. 

  “Let's play losers, me first.” she smirked, “Heather truth or dare?” she asked looking pointedly at Heather Duke. 

  “Dare.” The other girl responded confidently. 

  “I dare you to drink 3 whole prairie oysters.” Chandler laughed as the color drained from Duke's face. 

  “You've got to be fucking kidding me!” Duke protested 

  “Rules are rules.” Chandler replied, “Go make them mac.”

  It took a awhile for Heather McNamara to come upstairs with all 3, but pretty soon we were all staring at her in anticipation. With one deep breath she started on the first one, then the second one, but during the third one there was a loud gagging noise from the back of her throat. 

  “Don't spew on us Heather.” Chandler laughed along with Mcnamara. When it was done Duke sighed in relief. We played for a few for about 45 minutes. After a ton of degrading dares and embarrassing truths I figured it couldn't get much worse.

  “Veronica!” Duke grinned at me “Truth or Dare?”

  “Dare.” I  responded cockily seeing as I had done everything else with ease. 

  “Kiss Heather.” At those two words my stomach knotted itself in several places while a separate knot formed in my throat.

  “Which one?” I managed to choke out nervously.

  “Chandler.” I swallowed hard before turning to face Heather completely. I put one shaky hand at the back of her neck and leaned in. In a few short seconds our lips met and electricity shot through every part of my body. Her tongue entered my mouth and my hand had moved up to grip her hair. After about ten seconds we pulled away both flushed and breathing heavy. After that Heather decided that we should probably get some sleep and we all layed out sleeping bags on the floor and went to sleep (except for her of course.)

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I will update frequently seeing as I have no life  
> 2\. Should I do a Chandler P.O.V?  
> 3\. I guess veronica could be called a Dino-Sawyer


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhh i wrote this in one day.

**Chandler’s POV**

 

I can't believe Veronica Sawyer actually fucking kissed me. I mean, I get it was a dare, but she didn't have to kiss me like _that._ I stayed up until, like three in the morning, just thinking. I sat there in the dark picking at the red flaking nail polish on my fingernails.

  I bit my lip in pain as my nail dug into my cuticle when I flinched. My whole body jerked as somebody let out a semi-loud screech in the pitch black. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and shined it towards the sound.

  Of course it was Veronica, sitting in the dark, clutching her knees and crying. I stared at her for a second, as she let out Muffled sobs.

  “Ronnie?” I asked cautiously, “Ronnie?” I asked a little bit louder. She finally looked up at me, her chest heaving as she wiped her eyes.

  “Sorry,” she mumbled an apology, “Did I wake you?” I laughed, ‘ _Of course you would be sorry for having a nightmare’_ I thought before responding.

  “I was already awake.” I started, “What happened?” She smiled at me nervously before letting out an unconvincing,

  “Nothing.” I looked at her for a while, stoned faced, somewhat analyzing her. Her eyes were puffy and pink, she had a bedhead, and overall she looked pathetic. After a couple of minutes she looked me in the eyes took a deep breath in preparation to speak,

  “Can I sleep in your bed?” She rushed out before wincing as if she thought I was going to be angry.

  “Uhh, yeah.” I said moving over so she could lay down. She got up from her spot on the floor hesitantly, like I was going to change my mind. I layed back on the bed, staring at the ceiling with my phone resting on my chest. When I closed my eyes the bed dipped next to me and she slipped under my covers. We laid quietly for sometime until I was halfway asleep.

  “Heather?” She whispered to me and I kept my eyes closed ignoring her. “Are you awake?” I grumbled and stretched in response swinging my right arm over her stomach and and laying my head on her shoulder.

  She immediately stiffened under my touch then relaxed. She's such a pillowcase. Finally, I'm able to start going to sleep.

“Goodnight, Heather”she said into my hair barely a whisper before kissing the top of my head. _‘Great as if I wasn't confused enough’_ I screamed internally, before finally falling asleep.

 

**Nobody's POV**

 

  Mrs.Chandler, Heather's step mom walked past the dining room table where two of the Heathers were seated. McNamara cheerfully ate her waffles, while Duke laughed at something on her phone.

  “Where's Heather?” she asked tapping the yellow girl on her shoulder.

  “Her bedroom.” Mcnamara responded absentmindedly. Mrs.Chandler smiled and walked up the two flights of stairs to get to Heather's room. She opened the door to Heather's room to find Heather with her arm over a small brunette girl. Before waking her up she cut on her phone and snapped a picture.

  “Heather, wake up.” heather made a frustrated groaning noise before stretching and leaning closer into Veronica.

  “Heather!” Mrs.Chandler then resorted to shouting, in turn jolting both girls awake.

  “What the hell dude?” Heather shouted angrily.

  “I just wanted to tell you and your girlfriend that breakfast is ready,” Mrs.Chandler said apologetically, “By the way, I didn't know you liked girls.”

  “I don't!” Heather said defensively, “Why would you think that?”

  “You guys were holding each other while you slept.” Mrs.Chandler gushed “I won't tell your father, but hurry up and come down to eat.” She grinned leaving. Veronica's face felt like it was on fire as she looked over at heather who hadn't moved from her spot.

  “Come on, Ronnie.” Heather yawned, “Before she starts to assume other things.” Veronica laughed her face still flushed with embarrassment. They walked down the stairs in a comfortable silence until they got to the entrance of the kitchen.

  “What are we having for breakfast losers?” Chandler shouted as she entered the dining room. Duke barely acknowledged the red clad girl while Mcnamara attempted to speak over a mouthful of waffles.  

  Veronica sat at the table and waited for Heather Chandler to sit as well. Heather came back into the dining room with a huge plate of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream.

  “You'd be a terrible girlfriend” Veronica laughed, “I'm pretty much starving.”

  “The kitchens right there.” Heather scoffed throwing a strawberry at her.

  “ _Girlfriend?_ ” Duke asked finally looking up from her phone. “Am I missing something?”

  “Besides half of your brain?” Chandler laughed

  “Are you two dating, that's so cute!” Mcnamara squealed.

  “We're not dating.” Veronica said quickly, “it's an inside thing.” Duke scoffed incredulously.

  “You guys haven't even known each other a month. What _‘'inside thing’?_ ” She asked irritatedly.

  “None of you damn buisness Heather!” Chandler cut in, “Shut Up!”

  “Sorry Heather” Duke replied staring back at her phone screen.

  “Veronica?” Heather asked throwing another strawberry at her, “Do you need a ride home?” Veronica thought for awhile.

  “Yeah, I have some homework i need to finish.” Veronica smiled and went upstairs to grab her things. Veronica and Heather spent 20 minutes laughing and joking during the ride. When they pull up Veronica grabs her stuff and steps out of the car,

  “Thanks Heather!” Veronica smiles at Heather and waves.

  “Wait! Veronica.” Heather called after her.

  “Yeah?” Veronica asked leaning her body through the open car door. Heather leaned in and closed the distance between them shortly before pulling back and revving her engine as a sign for veronica to move. Quickly, She pulled off and raced down the street leaving a grinning and confused Veronica behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What POV is your fav?  
> I started this chapter and literally couldn't sleep til' it was finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's still super gay

**Nobody's POV**

 

September 6th, Saturday morning.  Veronica stood in her driveway smiling like an idiot at the red Porsche that she just watched race around the corner. She let out a heavy sigh and walked into her house,

  “Mom!, Dad!” She yelled when up the stairs when she entered the room, “I'm home!” Her dad barreled downstairs and hugged her before kissing her forehead.

  “I'm going to a meeting, I'll be back before dinner.” he said grabbing his coat off of the rack by the door, “your mom will be home at 5:30.” With that he was out the door to whatever charity meeting he had for the day. She dropped her bag by her door and pulled her phone out of her pocket to text Martha.

**_~ text log ~_ **

Veronica : Hey Martha, busy?

Martha : Just finished up some homework

Veronica : You wanna come over?

Martha : The heathers ditch you , :P

Veronica : Nope, just wanna hang out with my best friend.

Martha: Kay, I'll come over in 10

Veronica : Yay

**_~ End Log ~_ **

 

  Veronica leaned back on her dad's recliner waiting for Martha to arrive. Sure enough exactly 10 minutes later her door creaked open, and her bubbly best friend walked into the livingroom. Martha smiled and took a seat across from Veronica.

  “Martha,” Veronica started nervously, “I like Heather.” Martha gave her a concerned smile, before touching her forehead with the back of her hand. “I'm serious!” Veronica laughed. 

  “Which one?” Martha asked, “McNamara has always seemed nicer than the others.” Martha pushed up her glasses, and waited for a response. 

  “Chandler!” Veronica blurted out before burying her face in her hands. “She kissed me this morning.”  Martha smiled warmly again and extended and a hand to pat Veronica's back. Veronica lifted her head and smiled back at her. 

  “She kissed you, that means she likes you back doesn't it?” Martha grinned at her and poked her a couple times while talking in a sing-song voice, “Veronica's got a girlfriend!” over and over again.

  “Shut up!” Veronica groaned loudly while grabbing a pillow to hit her with. After several minutes of laughing and teasing the girls settled down a bit. 

  “We should watch a movie.” Martha suggested with a grin.

  “Yeah, if it's on your netflix account.”  Veronica agreed, while switching couches. They spent most of the morning hours watching movies and eating unhealthy food until Martha had to go home. 

 

**Veronica's POV**

 

  I glanced at the clock while I slowly scrolled through my instagram, occasionally liking random pictures. Eventually, I convinced myself to get off of the couch, and do something. I cracked my back after standing, got dressed, and left the house.  

  I walked for 15 minutes before I spotted somewhere I didn't mind hanging out, Starbucks. I walked in and the overwhelming scent of pumpkin spice filled my nose ‘ _ frickin fall’.  _ After waiting for another 9 minutes with the occasional bell noise signalling someone else entering, it was my turn to order. The guy who was taking order goes to my school, so I attempted to be as polite as possible,

  “Hi can I get a Unicor-” He cut me off,

  “We're all out.” He deadpanned while shifting from one side to another.

  “Okay, A grande caramel frappe will be fine.” I handed him a five before walking to the counter where you wait for the drinks. 

Not three seconds later an all too familiar voice demanded, 

  “A Unicorn Frappe, and make it quick.” My head snapped up to see Heather Chandler glaring daggers at the boy in front of her. 

  “Of course Heather!” He smiled while swiping her dad's card. Heather got out of the line and came to wait next to me. Neither of us talked, we just waited in comfortable silence. Obviously hers came first, but she didn't leave me. Instead she took a sip of her drink, before making a face and handing me her pink and blue beverage. I raised my eyebrows at her and cautiously put my lips to the straw. We waited for a few more minutes her hand occasionally grazing mine as they swung back and forth. As soon as my drink was set on the counter she picked it up and started to drink it.

  “Heather” I exclaimed, “that's mine!” She stared back at me for a second before taking another long sip, 

  “I gave you mine, it's a fair trade” She said laughing. I let out a frustrated huff in response. Heather just rolled her eyes and started to make her way to the door. I caught up with her quickly and she looked down at me questioningly. We both got in her car and now she looked honestly confused,

  “Veronica, what the fuck are you doing.” I swallowed nervously before speaking,

  “Spending time with you.” Heather laughed at me and put her hand on my shoulder.

  “whatever” she said indifferently before starting the car radio. We sat there for 20 or 30 minutes just talking. Her hand slowly fell from it's spot on my shoulder to rest on my lap and eventually intertwine itself with my own hand. When our drinks were gone she unlaced our fingers and stretched. 

  “I should probably get home.” I said awkwardly kissing her cheek. I opened the door and got out of the car while she proceeded to buckle her seatbelt and rev the engine. After a short walk home, I flopped onto my bed with a heavy sigh. 

_ ‘'I think I have a Girlfriend’ _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry it took so long  
> 2.Follow me on tumblr so i can update you  
> 3\. Your feedback is appreciated  
> 4\. The unicorn frappe thing happened to me but, the girl behind me was so pretty so i don't blame him


	5. Chapter 5

**Nobody's POV**

 

  Monday morning, Heather woke up 45 minutes late because she slept through four of her alarms. Heather glared at the time that was flashing across her phone screen. Slowly she waited for her eyes to adjust to the blinding light from her phone. 

Finally, the light from her phone no longer scorched her eyes, and she stared at the illuminated screen. A shriek of anger rang through the Chandler household and Mrs.Chandler raced upstairs. 

  “What's wrong sweetheart?” Mrs.Chandler asked the second she peeked her head through the door. Heather looked incredulous.

  “It's seven  _ fucking _ thirty!” she replied through gritted teeth, “You expect me to be ready in half an hour?” Mrs.Chandler sighed and shut the door with a thump. Heather stretched and left into the bathroom to take a shower. After a 30 minute shower and 15 minutes of not finishing even half of her hair she grabbed her phone and dialed Mcnamara.

  “Heather!?” Mcnamara yelled worriedly through the phone, “the bell just rang, you are coming to school aren't you?” Chandler rolled her eyes at the smallest Heather.

  “Get Heather and get to my house now,” She commanded irritatedly, “Now!” Mcnamara didn't respond, instead she hung up the phone and raced over to where duke was talking to Ram and Kurt. 

  15 minutes later both Duke and Mcnamara walked into Heather's room. Heather was seething, even though it was her fault the phone ended up under the pillow and muffled the alarm. Without any words being exchanged Duke raced to her side and began curling it. Mcnamara shuffled across the room and laid all of heather's make-up across the vanity table.

  “Heather, I'll help with your make-up.” She offered with a warm smile. Heather got up from the spot where she was sitting and moved to sit at the vanity. In one swift motion, the red scrunchie in her hand tied her hair and she was picking herself out a  foundation. She applied it lightly considering her almost flawless complexion.

  Heather Mac grabbed an eyeliner, spun Chandlers chair towards her and began to wing her eyeliner. Duke meticulously picked through six shades of red lipsticks until finding the perfect one. She handed heather the lipstick just as Mac was done with the eyeliner. 

  In 55 minutes of a Heather applying the rest of her makeup and  _ occasionally  _ stopping to rant about her hellish morning she was finished. In a flash, all three girls dart downstairs (remarkably fast in spite of the heels) and out of the door calling out in unison,

  “Bye Mrs.Chandler!” The other two girls left in Heather's Jeep followed closely by Chandler’s Porsche. Both cars raced through neighborhood streets and into their usual parking spots. Chandler got out of her car first, immediately checking her phone. Still ten minutes away from third period.

  “Bathroom.” She commands as soon as the other Heather step out of their car. After signing in through the office, all three head directly for the bathroom. Heather didn't actually need them for anything, she just didn't want to walk into Mrs.Flemming's class at all, let alone late. Ten minutes passed quickly and the three girls return to the main hallway of their kingdom.

 

**Veronica's POV**

 

  I sat anxiously in the front of the class tapping my nails on the desk. None of the Heathers were at school yet, and I was really looking forward to seeing Chandler today. I glanced at the pocket holding my phone wondering if I should text her. It was already third period and she was still nowhere to be seen. 

  I was first to class so, when students began to pour into the classroom I rotated my body to get a good look at who was coming. The flood of people entering the classroom slowly became a drizzle until the very last student entered, Heather Chandler. I stared at her for a few seconds as she sat down and grabbed her notebook while idly playing with her pencil. She looked up at me and smirked and my whole face was engulfed by her favorite color. I snapped my head back towards our science teacher, while I grabbed a pencil I could hear her snickering.

  “Alright Students!” Mr.Haworth said clapping once to get our attention , “We have group project to do!” Most of the class groaned irritatedly while a few cheered. I could here Heather groan the loudest over the class. 

  “Come on, the task at hand is simple.” He started again, “You and two other people have to capture and study, one insect.” Quiet protests from female students overwhelmed the class again, 

  “You have got to be kidding me” Heather barked at our teacher. 

  “Unless you'd rather do it alone Miss Chandler.” He directed his attention towards her. She glared pointedly at him, before letting out a frustrated huff and rolling her eyes. The rest of the class was us picking our partners and deciding how we were going to do it. I unfortunately got stuck with Heather and Martha, which meant me having to keep Martha  _ and _ the bug alive.

  That lunch Heather went on and on about her ‘science situation’. She was absolutely livid. 

  “Can you fucking believe it?” she proclaimed indignantly, “I have to spend time with a fucking bug and Martha Dumptruck!”

  “What's the difference?” Duke asked laughing.

  “Shut Up Heather!” Chandler glared at her.

  “Sorry Heather!” Duke resigned and went back to just listening to what she was saying. I rolled my eyes at her complaining while the other Heathers nodded and agreed with whatever she said.

I put some cafeteria ice cream in my mouth then put my hand on her thigh under the table. She stopped ranting and stared at me, her face slightly tinted pink. 

  “We'll start the project next week, so when we go to Ram's party we won't have anything in the back of our minds.” I told her light drawing circles near the hem of her skirt with my thumb. 

  “You're so smart” She said cupping my cheek with her hand for a few second before letting go and turning towards the others, “You guys never give me feedback! Veronicas a better Heather than you two.” She growled toward them. Neither heather said a word just sighed, this was going to be a long week. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chansaw next chapter I promise.  
> The next chapter is already being worked on.  
> If you want to know how the story's progressing ask me @chansawtrash my tumbr.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 500 extra words and immense Chansaw!

**Nobody’s POV**

 

Veronica walked into the store as Heather honked her car and yelled at her from the 7-11 parking lot,

  “Veronica, don't forget to buy Corn Nuts! It's not a party without Corn Nuts!” Veronica stopped right before entering the store and turned to face the red Porsche.

  “Yes Heather, regular or BQ?” She asked the impatient blonde with a slightly sarcastic tone. Heather looked betrayed before responding loudly,

  “BQ!” She yelled. Veronica chuckled softly and rolled her eyes whilst opening the door to the convenience store. JD looked up as the 7-11 doors rang because of her entrance. Awkwardly, She shuffled past the boy and snack items looking for Heather’s Corn Nuts. JD watched the girl for a few seconds for deciding to speak,

  “Greetings and Salutations,” He said smiling as Veronica turned around with a bag of BQ Corn Nuts in her left hand, “want a Slurpee with that?” Veronica smiled at the boy before brushing past him.

  “No, but i’m probably gonna grab myself a big gulp.” JD scoffed and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair,

 “That's like going to Micky D's to order a salad. The slurpee is the signature dish of the house. Did you say cherry or lime?” He asked and grabbed a large slurpee cup.

  “I said big gulp,” She said grabbing the cup from him and putting it back, “I'm Veronica..by the way, I never caught your name.” He slurped his drink and raised his eyebrow at Veronica,

  “I never threw it, but I'll end the suspense. I'm Jason Dean. JD for short.” Veronica smiled at him while putting the Corn Nuts on the counter and taking out her wallet. For a few minutes after that they talked while she waits for the store clerk to come to the counter. JD scoffed after he hears Heather shouting for Veronica.

  “I don’t really like your friend,” He said rolling his eyes and gesturing towards the parking lot with his cup, “you should bag the party and hang out here.” JD turned towards the Slurpee machine while Veronica laughed.

  “Actually,” Veronica started proudly, “ _She_ is my girlfriend” JD stopped filling his cup in shock,

  “She is?” his response was coupled with Chandler’s slightly surprised “I am?” from behind Veronica. Veronica flinched at the unexpected sound of Heather’s voice.

  “I mean if you want to be that is,” Veronica started rambling, “Because, I thought we both-” Heather cut her off with a soft peck on the lips, before grabbing her Corn Nuts and throwing $2.00 on the counter. Heather laced her fingers through Veronica’s and dragged her towards the door. Veronica shot JD an apologetic look before disappearing into the car and eventually down the street.

  “Un-Fucking believable.” He muttered under his breath.

 

**Veronica’s POV**

 

When Heather and I got to the party there were people everywhere and solo cups littered the front yard. With our hands still attached she led me into the house. As soon as I walked in she let go of me and I was handed an empty solo cup. The music was blaring loudly and people were body to body dancing in the middle of the room.

  I scanned my surroundings for any sign of Heather, she was nowhere to be found. As I made my way through the sea of drunken teenagers, I saw Heather Duke and Heather Mcnamara leaning against the wall with their own solo cups in hand.

  The closer I got to them the more I noticed how Mcnamara was swaying and struggling to stay up. Duke had her hand on her other friends arm, holding her steady.

  “Hey Ronnie.” Heather Mac slurred her words while addressing me.

  “Hey, where's Heather?” I asked Duke, who was obviously (at least mostly) still sober.

  “She went to get something to drink” Heather said while moving again to steady the smallest heather. As if on cue Heather maneuvered through the crowd easily while holding a bottle and her solo cup. She handed Duke her cup while she popped open the bottle.

  Heather poured the contents of the bottle into both of our cups, and took hers from Duke. About an hour into the party I was with the Heathers. Mac was partially sobered up and Chandler was swaying and stumbling over her words. I sat on the couch as they all stood in front of me trying to yell over the music.

  Chandler said something I couldn't quite hear before leaning over me and grabbing my hand. In seconds she pulled me up and dragged me to the dancefloor. The dance floor was hot and humid with bodies grinding against each other to the music. The air was heavy with the smell of alcohol.

  “Dance with me,” Heather said pulling my body extremely close to hers. The scent of alcohol was even more apparent on her, though I couldn't help but be persuaded by the blonde.

  “Ok,Ok” I said over the music. I grabbed her hands and moved them to my waist, while we danced. After dancing, and a little bit more drinking I noticed Martha walking through the front door.

  “Martha Dumptruck in the flesh.” I heard Chandler tell the other Heathers as I wriggled out of her grasp.  

  “Here comes the cootie squad.” Duke added while I was walking towards her. By then I was far enough to where the music completely overpowered their voices but I have no doubt Mcnamara added something as well.

  “I can't believe you actually came!” I said trying to feign excitement.

  “I know, isn't it exciting!” Martha said happily, “Oh excuse me, I want to say ‘hi’ to Ram. I brought sparkling cider.” I watched as she innocently ran off to go find Ram.  After a few minutes the music was cut off and Chandler was yelling at the students to shut up.

  “Alright Westerburgers! Time to celebrate our upcoming victory over the Razorbacks, but whacking apart their mascot!” Heather yelled and the students reciprocated with a loud cheer.

  “We need a volunteer to take the first swing at the pinata!” Heather Mac came up waving a blindfold. At that Chandler smirked and looked at Martha, I knew what was about to happen was going to be bad.

  “Martha Dunnstock!” She said grabbing the blindfold from the girl in yellow, “I think you should do the honors” Martha smiled and politely began to decline but Heather Mcnamara began chanting her name. Eventually, everyone in the room was chanting with her.

  Chandler handed off the blindfold back to Mcnamara who swiftly tied it around Martha's eyes.

  “Let's bring out the pinata!” Heather Mcnamara shouted gleefully. Heather Duke then came out with the pig pinata decorated as martha with the words ‘Martha Dumptruck’ written on a sign. Everyone else in the room laughed and waited for the pinata to be strung up. I ran over to Duke without really thinking,

  “What are you doing Heather? Give it to me!” I yelled in an attempt to take the pig. Soon Chandler and Mcnamara are both tugging for the pinata and the kids are shouting ‘'kiss’. So, that's what I did, with one arm gripped tightly onto the pig I grabbed Heather with my other hand and kissed her. Instantly, she stopped tugging and kissed me back. The other heathers stopped to stare just long enough for me to get the pinata and thrown it into the hot tub.

  With that, I turned to Martha who had just barely taken her blindfold off and instructed her to go home. After a little bit of resistance she listened to me and left. When I turned my head Chandler was glaring daggers at me and all of a sudden I wasn't feeling well. In a few quick strides she made her way over to me and I could feel vomit rising in my throat.

  She opened her mouth to say something to me and I puked. Not directly on her, but really damn close. What left her mouth instead was a shriek. Everybody was staring at me like they would if I was a deer about to be attacked by a lion. I looked back at Heather and her eyes screamed murder, in an instant she had me by the wrist rather hard and I was being dragged to her car. She shoved me in and kids in the front yard averting their as not to be a witness to a murder.

  She got in after me, leaned over and buckled my seatbelt before flooring the gas pedal. When we reached the first stop light she reached into her purse and I prayed to myself _‘'please don't be a gun’._ Surprisingly, she pulled out a water bottle and handed it to me. Then, the light turned green and she took my hand in hers and drove off.

 

_Dear diary ,_

_Dating heather isn't as dangerous as I expected._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to follow me on tumblr @ChansawTrash. Remember to comment and give kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nobody’s POV**

 

Saturday morning Veronica woke up to a knock on her room door instead of her usual alarm. Groggily she muttered a response,

  “Come in!” she shouted before grabbing her phone and attempting to cut it on. As the door opened she growled in frustration as her phone refused to show her lock screen. She glared at her phone one more time before looking up at Martha who was standing in her doorway with a confused look on her face. 

  “Who's in your bathroom?” Martha asked utterly confused. Veronica glanced at the bathroom door, that had light emanating from under it dumbfoundedly. 

  “Uh…” Veronica thought for a bit, but her half asleep brain refused to find an answer. At that moment the door swung open and Heather glided in gracefully. Her hair was wrapped up in a towel and she was wear a fuzzy robe that Veronica kept in her bathroom. 

  “Oh good you're awake.” Heather said before taking a sweeping glance across the room. Her eyes stopped on Martha for a quick second before continuing on their path. 

  “What time is it?” Veronica asked stretching. 

  “Hell if I'm supposed to know.” Heather said making her way to the mirror while Martha responded in unison, “9:23!” Heather shot Veronica a disapproving look and finished drying her hair. 

  “Ever consider getting a vanity?” Heather asked laying next to Veronica who had just sat up to make room for Martha. 

  “Why would I need a vanity, when your personality has enough to go around?” Veronica scoffed playfully. 

  “Cute.” Heather replied unplugging her phone from the wall. 

  “I try,” Veronica chuckled only to be shoved off the bed mere seconds later. 

  “Well, I came to start the project!” Martha said happily helping Veronica off the floor, “I didn't know she uhh.. spent the night.” She added cautiously. Veronica felt heat rise to the back of her neck at the insinuation her best friend was making. 

  “Well I did.” Heather retorted harshly, sitting up to lay her head on Veronica's Shoulder possessively. Veronica shifted uncomfortably and awkwardly smiled.

  “But we can totally still work on the project!” Veronica cut it while sending a harsh glare towards her girlfriend. Heather responded my moving up and kissing Veronica, then pointedly scowling at Martha.

  “No, you two probably want to be alone.” Martha said smiling dimly and making a move to get up, “I’ll go.” Heather opened her mouth in preparation to agree smugly only to be cut off by Veronica,

  “Nonsense!” Veronica said putting her hand on Marthas shoulder, “Heather doesn’t even mind. Right?” Veronica shot Heather a pleading look. The confirmation she received was a mumble of affirmation, a slight pout, and a nod. Martha looked relieved, and sat back on the bed, a bag clutched tightly under her right arm. In a few minutes there was bug sanctuary on top of veronicas bed. Finally, Martha took a small box with holes poked through it in the center of the terrarium only slightly opening it.

 

**Veronica’s POV**

  We closed the the top of the net terrarium and waited for whatever creepy crawly insect that was bound to crawl from the box. The antennae came first and I could feel Heather physically cringe, though her gaze stayed locked to the enclosure. Surprisingly,  the insect that crawled out was a beautiful blue gradient butterfly. Heather let out a small gasp, and then straightened her face into her previously uninterested expression.

  “So what do we do?” she asked Irritatedly, “watch it?”  Unexpectedly, Martha took the notebook off her lap and tossed it into Heather’s,

  “And take notes.” Martha said before going back to stare the butterfly. My hand instantly moved itself to grip Heather’s arm as she moved to stand up. Heather snatched her arm away from me with a displeased huff and pushed herself off of the bed. Swiftly, she walked around the bed frame and out the door. With that Martha looked up from the small insect, 

  “You really like her?” She asked voice sounding concerned, as she pushed up her glasses. I nodded and she sighed. “She’s not very nice.” 

  “She’s not that bad, just give her a chance.” I said getting up and trying to lighten the mood, “Maybe we can invite her to a movie night.” Martha laughed and nodded reaching for her notebook,

  “Definitely.” I smiled at the thought of not having to split my time between them, that is until Heather walked with a cup of coffee. As she turned to shut the door she conveniently tripped  sending hot coffee into Martha’s lap.

  Within minutes Martha was apologizing for having to leave so soon, taking her butterfly with her. Angrily, I flopped onto the center of the bed and leaned against the headboard. I closed my eyes in frustration and let out a groan as I felt the bed sink near my legs.

  “Are you going to look at me?” She asked as if she had the right to be irritated at the fact I was ignoring her. I didn’t respond, just let out a deep breath. I felt the bed shift again this time pressure on either side of me and her hands on my hips. My breath hitched and my eyes snapped open. I was immediately aware of our position. She was straddling me, her hands on my hips using her thumbs to trace circles on them. 

  I narrowed my eyes at her, but it was becoming increasingly hard to be pissed at her. Slowly, she leaned over me, blonde hair tumbling onto either side of my face. She grinned triumphantly when I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist, and then kissed me heatedly. Instantly, I forgot why I was so angry with her in the first place. Suddenly, the door was shot open and Heather jumped away from me as if she’d been burned. 

“Veronica?” My mom stood in the doorway, shocked.

  
  


_ Dear Diary,  _

_      Nevermind, dating Heather is definitely as dangerous as I expected. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went through a pretty rough breakup, but I'm back to writing. Sorry for the wait, hopefully it won't happen again. Hope you enjoy and as always, your comments are appreciated and really make my day.
> 
> Also 100% didn't proofread this, it was finished at 3:04 am


	8. Chapter 8

**Veronica’s POV**

  My door slammed shut behind my mom as quickly as it was opened. Heather rushed towards me and tried to comfort me,

  “Shit ronnie, I didn’t mean to-” She put her hand on my cheek and I cut her off with a chaste kiss on the lips. 

  “Don’t it’s fine.” I responded before kissing her again. Heather grinned into the kiss and swiped her tongue against my lower lip in an attempt to deepen it. Playfully, I denied only to have her bite it resulting me gasping and shoving tongue in my mouth. When she pulled away we were both gasping for air. In an instant she pushed me back against the bed and was on top of me, her mouth trailing my jawline. I groaned and tangled my hands in her hair as her mouth stopped it’s journey down to mark my collarbone.

  “Veronica, could you come downstairs?” My dad’s voice echoed from downstairs, beckoning me to get up. Heather grumbled against my neck and hesitantly got up. Quickly, I pulled myself together and responded, 

  “Here I come Dad!” I yelled getting of the bed and stretching. I moved towards the door before turning towards the blonde girl sitting on my bed. Heather was positioned towards me with a firm pout on her face. I couldn’t help but chuckle before opening the door and heading downstairs. When I got downstairs my Mom and Dad were standing by the couch with their arms folded and serious expressions plastered on their faces.

  Awkwardly my mom cleared her throat before speaking to me, 

  “What were you and Heather doing in your room, just now?” she asked as sternly as she could, her voice slightly faltering towards the end.

  “We were- uh..um” I stumbled over my words and felt my face flush in embarrassment.  My dad’s face softened and he put his hand on my shoulder,

  “You can tell us anything, you know that!” he looking me in my eye, it was now or never to tell them.

  “We were kissing and stuff ‘cause she’s my girlfriend.” I mumbled my response while awkwardly shifting my weight, “And I like boys and girls but right now just her.” I heard my mom chuckle quietly at my answer. 

  “Sweetheart,” my dad started comfortingly, “We don’t care who you like, we just don't want you doing ‘stuff’ when we’re home.” My face heated itself even more with the emphasis of the word ‘stuff’. 

  “Or preferably not at all,” My mother interjected, “You’re only seventeen.” I smiled and nodded, before opening my mouth to speak, only to be cut off immediately by my father.

  “But we do love and support all of your decisions, you’re practically an adult.” I nodded again,

  “Thanks guys!” I said enveloping them both in a tight hug, “I really appreciate your support.” After a few short moments we stopped hugging and my mom ruffled my hair.

  “You might want to get back upstairs kiddo, your girlfriend doesn’t seem to much like the patient type” I had completely forgot. I thanked them again then raced up the stairs.

 

**Heathers P.O.V**

  I sat on Veronica's bed picking at my manicured nails while waiting for her to return. It took five or so minutes for her to come back and when she did, she had this adorably dorky grin on her face. 

  “What did cockblock 1 and 2 want?” I teased, getting up and wrapping my arms around her waist. 

  “To make sure we don't fuck while they're here.” She laughed pulling me closer so she could rest her head on my shoulder. 

  “I fucking hate how perfect you are” I mumbled into her crook of her neck.

  “I'm not perfect.” she responded lifting her head up too look me in the eyes.

  “Yes you are.” I rebutted, “You've got a perfect family, a perfect personality, and a-” She cut me off right before I could finish. 

  “Perfect girlfriend.” She smiled kissing me on the tip of my nose before laying her head back on my shoulder. I pulled her as close as possible and layed my head in the crook of her neck. I pressed kisses against the skin of her neck and she groaned before chastising me.

  “Heather!” I laughed and pulled away from the hug to cup her face and kiss her forehead. 

  “You should stay for lunch or something,” She suggested quietly.

  “Or something.” I responded almost instantly.

  “Why not?” She asked, still pushing.

  “Stuff.” I answered absentmindedly.

  “Stuff?” She repeated me thoroughly unconvinced. 

  “Look babe,” I said agitatedly, “Parents hate me. I'd rather not.” She looked conflicted before nodding in resignation.

  “Okay.” she responded, I kissed her forehead again, and her nose, until i was planting kisses everywhere on her face and she was laughing uncontrollably. After a while of making out and teasing each other, I got up. 

  “I'm gonna go.” I said stretching and grabbing my phone.

  “Alright” she said sounding disappointed, but getting up to walk me out anyway. On our way downstairs she interlocked our fingers and her parents cocked an eyebrow at her when we made it to the bottom. 

  Her face flushed at it and she shifted her glance from them. I chuckled quietly as we reached the door before putting one hand on the back of her neck and kissing her. Her faced flushed even more as I pulled away and winked at her 

  “Bye Ronnie!” I called out one last time before leaving. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr people keep requesting smut. You guys decide if I write ot because there's more of you, comment below.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, mindless smut that drives no plot

After Heather left, Veronica ate lunch and spent some quality time with her parents. Soon after lunch ended they were both gone to some meeting, or charitable event and Veronica was left bored. Hesitantly, she dialed her girlfriend’s number and hoped it wasn't an inconvenience for her to come back.

  “Heather?” She asked after she heard the ringing stop 

  “Yeah babe?” Heather responded slightly confused.

  “Could you come back?” Veronica asked pleadingly.

  “I guess” Heather said and Veronica heard keys jingle before the phone hung up.

  In ten minutes Heather arrived at Veronica's house and raided her liquor cabinet.

  In thirty minutes Heather was 1 glass.of wine in as she sat on Veronica's bed watching movies with her. Veronica was only half a glass in, and leaned up against Heather's shoulder , partially asleep.

 

****SMUT STARTS**** _ (also tense change cuz smut is better present tense) _

  Mindlessly Veronica toys with the hem of Heather's skirt. Heather shivers when Veronica's fingers lightly graze her inner thigh.

“Babe?” Heather asks getting Veronica’s attention, 

  “Yea-” Veronica replies turning to face Heather only to be cut off by her girlfriend's astonishingly soft lips. Veronica instantly melts into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Heather’s neck.

  Eagerly, Heather licks her bottom lip requestjng entrance. Without hesitation Veronica grants it and Heather pulls away, climbing on top of Veronica. With one leg  positioned on either side of her girlfriend, Heather leans back in, feathering kisses along the other girl's jaw. 

  Her mouth trails down her neck, marking her along the side of it and stopping at her pulse point. Suddenly Heather sinks her teeth into it and Veronica lets out a hiss. Soothingly she runs her tongue over the purple mark and Veronica groans.

  Teasingly Heather takes off Veronica's shirt, before slipping out of her blazer and button up.. Veronica buries her hands in Heather's hair as the other girl kisses between the valley of her breasts. Her inhales get faster, the further down her stomach heather moves. 

  Hooking her fingers in the hem of Veronica's pajama pants heather looks up.

  She gives the heaving girl in front of her a questioning look.

  “Please, Heather.” Veronica pleads to her girlfriend. Smirking, Heather pulls Veronica's pants as well as her soaked underwear.  she kisses where the hem was before skipping Veronica's most needed area. 

  Planting kisses along the inside of her thighs and ghosting her breath right in between them, she teases Veronica mercilessly. Panting, Veronica feels like she's going to explode and lets out a whimper.

  The sound encourages Heather to give a long, experimental lick to Veronica's dripping center. Veronica tugs Heather's head  towards her  lightly. 

  Heather complies and starts giving short tentative licks to her clit. Again, Veronica tugs and Heather moans into her, making Veronica tremble. 

  Taking her clit in her mouth Heather adds a finger into Veronica, who is getting increasingly louder. Taking her clit in between her teeth heather tugs lightly. 

Veronica opens her eyes and gasps at the sensation of seeing Heather's head ducked between her thighs. The sight alone sends her over the edge completely. 

 

****SMUT ENDS****

  Licking her lips, Heather pulled herself up and kissed Veronica. Still out of breath, Veronica let out a large yawn causing Heather to laugh. 

  In nothing but her skirt, Heather got up and locked the door before joining Veronica in bed. Veronica was perplexed when Heather pulled the covers over them and snuggled into her. 

  “What about you?” She asked Heather confused. 

  “You can make it up to me later, go to sleep.” Was Heathers reply, before she pulled Veronica close and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too embarrased to proofread so...

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
